


Movie Nights at the Bunker

by casgirlat221b



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, SPN family - Fandom, Supernatural, cw - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Movie Nights, Star Wars - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, headcanons, oneshot destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirlat221b/pseuds/casgirlat221b





	Movie Nights at the Bunker

It was just another typical Friday night at the Men of Letters’ bunker. Sam had turned in early for bed and Cas and Dean spent the night like every other. Watching movies. Usually Sam joined them, but tonight he was too tired after the Rugaru case that the boys had handled.   
Ever since Dean had got Cas back and Lucifer was put back in his cage, he got around to teaching Cas about the human ways. And that obviously started with introducing the angel to his favourite movie franchises. Tonight they were having a Star Wars marathon.   
“Hey Cas?” Dean nudged the angel sitting next to him.  
“Yeah Dean?” Cas’ eyes never left the screen.   
“I’m bored buddy.”   
“I’m your boyfriend, Dean. Not your personal entertainer.”   
Dean smiled a little at the word ‘boyfriend’. Losing Cas yet again had made Dean realise that no matter how immortal they seemed to be, even angel’s lives can be fleeting. Even then it had taken Dean days before he told Cas how he truly felt about him. But finally, after a lot of exasperated and impatient sighs from Sam, Dean admitted to Cas that he loved him as more than a friend. Cas’ reply was simple. He told Dean that he already knew and that he had always loved Dean too. It was because of Dean that Cas had fallen in love with humanity.   
Dean nudged Cas but the latter just slightly shoved him without taking his eyes from the screen.   
“Cas?” Dean waved a hand in front of Cas’ face.   
“Hmm?”  
“I’m still bored.”  
Cas just rolled his eyes. “Why did I ever fall in love with you, Dean Winchester?”  
“You know you couldn’t help it. I’m irresistible,” Dean said with a cocky grin.   
“Let me watch the movie Dean. Go find someone else to annoy.”  
Dean was about to retort when his eyes fell on the television remote sitting next to him. A slow grin stretched the elder Winchester’s face.   
“Fine,” Dean said as he got up. “I’ll go wake up Sammy. He snores too loud anyway.”  
“Thank you De-”  
But before Cas could finish, Dean lunged forward and grabbed the tv remote and paused the movie.   
“Now you’ve got to pay attention to me Cas.” Dean had a huge grin plastered on his face as he held the remote out of Cas’ reach.   
“Dean! Give the remote here!” Cas got up and tried to reach for the remote, but in vain. Dean was a little taller than Cas.   
Dean just laughed and held the remote even higher causing Cas to lunge for it.   
“Dean Winchester! I am an Angel of the Lord and I will not be messed around with!”   
“Well let me see you try to take back the remote then,” Dean teased Cas.   
With a grunt, Cas leaped on Dean to try to take the remote back and both the hunter and the angel went crashing to the ground. Cas landed on top of Dean and both of them were blushing from the close proximity. As always in such cases, Cas’ eyes wandered to Dean’s freckles and Dean couldn’t tear his gaze from those sky blue eyes and the adorable frown plastered on Cas’ face. Cas soon came around and tried to grab the tv remote which was still in Dean’s hand, but the hunter was too quick for him. Dean quickly placed his feet under Cas’ stomach and lifted him up easily, making it harder for him to reach the remote.   
“Dammit Dean,” Cas said, his face turning red. “Hand me the television remote.”  
Dean just shook his head and grinned up at his angel.   
“This is not funny Dean!” Cas’ tousled hair fell over his forehead as he tried to reach for the remote again but Dean just lifted Cas higher and stuck his tongue out at him.   
“Why are you sticking your tongue out at me?” Cas legs dangled uselessly in the air.   
“You can’t beat me Cas,” Dean said with a small smirk.   
Suddenly Cas leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on Dean’s nose. Dean was momentarily distracted and Cas took this opportunity to finally get a hold of the remote. He got up with a triumphant grin. But before he could get to his feet completely, Dean pulled him by his shirt and placed a kiss on Cas’ lips. Cas tasted like salty popcorn and a bit metallic - the taste of angels. Dean loved it. Loved the taste of his. Soon Cas had deepened the kiss. The remote lay forgotten as Dean wound his hands through Cas’ hair and pulled him impossibly closer.   
But the sound of footsteps caused them to suddenly break apart and Dean saw a very flustered Sam standing there looking at Cas and Dean. Sam didn’t say anything and instead turned and headed back to his room but Dean was sure he could hear Sam grumbling about how he could not get out of bed for even a glass of water. Dean just chuckled and looked at Cas who had turned even more red.   
“Well where were we before we were interrupted?”   
Cas leaned forward and Dean smiled a little before he tilted his own face up to meet Cas’ lips with his own. But the sensation of Cas’ lips never came and when Dean opened his eyes, he saw that Cas was already back on the couch and that he was going to continue watching the movie.   
“I was watching Star Wars before you rudely interrupted me, Dean.”  
“But you’re not complaining are you? You’re such a tease, Cas.” Dean chuckled before joining Cas on the couch and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. Damn he loved the angel.   
Halfway into the movie, Dean Winchester fell asleep on Castiel’s shoulder and as Cas looked at Dean’s innocent sleeping figure, he couldn’t help but fall more in love with the hunter.


End file.
